The Tormentor
by True Courage
Summary: He was someone he never wanted to remember, someone he fought hard to forget, but ghosts from our past always seem to find us eventually. He was the man who broke Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Superhero fanfic. Just a heads up, I have only watched most of Batman Beyond and a part of Justice League. Most of what I know about the older Batman will be based on what I know about the movie, as I have never seen ant of the Barman cartoons and such. Any mistakes are my own. **

**I'm not going to put up any specific warnings because I don't want to give anything away, but this will contain sensitive material, but no slash. **

**The first couple chapters are just me setting the stage, so they aren't that great. Things won't really start moving till chapter 4.**

Xxx

There were days Terry hated being Batman. They were the days he showed up late for class, got yelled at by the teacher, than slept through all of the classes, usually followed by being yelled at by his mother when he got home. It was beginning to look like one of those days when he came. The teacher introduced him as Akira Takeda. He was rather feminine for a boy, but in a way that drove the girls crazy, including Dana. Terry couldn't even bring himself to be jealous. The teacher directed Akira to sit next to Terry.

"Umm..." Akira began shyly.

"Terry," he introduced. Akira smiled softly.

"I wanted to ask if you could, maybe, show me around the school later?" Akira asked sheepishly. "I'm ashamed to admit that I've already gotten lost several times this morning."

"If I can," Terry promised, feeling sorry for the new kid. "That is, if my boss doesn't call me away."

Akira beamed.

"Th-thank you!"

xxx

There were days Bruce hated being Batman. They were the days nothing happened. The boring nights that were always followed by a trip to Wayne Corp. Today, there was a deal being made with a small Japanese Corporation that they needed him on. The two corporations were going to work together to finish a revolutionary computer program the Japanese Corporation was working on. The thing was, they refused to do it unless Bruce Wayne dealt with them personally.

It wasn't that big of a deal, really. It was a good idea to keep an eye on the company anyway. That computer program, if finished, could be the most powerful program on the Earth, rivaling the one at Watchtower. This way, he didn't have to do any sneaking around, plus he could get Mr. Fox to work on it personally if need be.

Which was how he met Saito.

Saito was a supervisor from the other company. He was a very professional and headstrong man, despite his face. He was actually rather feminine looking. He was very insistent on his own opinions, which usually weren't that different from Bruce's own.

"Mr. Wayne?" Saito began suddenly while they were going over paper work.

"Yes, Mr. Saito?"

"I was hoping to ask a favor of you."

"If I can help, I will."

"I would like to explore Gotham, but I fear I do not have the best sense of direction. I could get lost with a GPS."

"You want me to play tour guide."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Bruce thought for a moment. Earning Saito's trust could be useful later on.

"It would not."

Saito beamed.

"Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**And another chapter. I have a 14 chapters written out in a notebook. How fast I post them will depend on how much time I have to type them up.**

Xxx

"And that's about it," Terry said.

"It's bigger than I thought," Akira said.

"I guess," Terry said. "Hey, what was your school in Japan like?"

Akira grimaced.

"That bad?"

"I was in an all boys school and due to my... feminine appearance, many of the other students would target me."

"That's sucks. You might want to be careful around some of the guys here. The girls like you, so they are likely to get jealous."

Akira sighed.

"There you are!" Max said as she approached.

"What's up?"

"Where have you been?" Max scolded. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I was busy playing body guard." Finally noticing Akira, Max smiled.

"Sorry, I'm Max."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Anyways, Wayne needs you. He tried to call you."

"Huh?" Terry pulled out his phone. "The battery's dead! I gotta go."

With that, Terry was gone. Max sighed and turned to Akira, but he was gone.

Xxx

"Gotham is a lot prettier than I had expected," Saito said.

"I'm glad you like it," Bruce said.

"It is not like what I had been told."

"Gotham has her dark side," Bruce admitted. "But I believe the good outweighs the bad."

The limousine pulled up in front of where Saito had been staying.

"Would you like to come up for a drink?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. Bruce was no fool. He knew what Saito was really thinking when he asked Bruce to show him around Gotham. The only reason he agreed was to gather information on the man. There was something about him that didn't sit right with Bruce. If he went up, he could learn more, but was it worth the risk?

The choice was taken from him when his phone began to ring.

"Bruce here."

"Master Wayne," Alfred replied urgently. "I fear the Riddler has left something for Batman as the museum."

"Understood," Bruce hung up. "I fear something has come up."

"Oh. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

"I told you, my phone was dead!" Terry grumbled as he flew over Gotham.

"You should have charged it," Bruce countered.

"I only had five minutes before I went to school this morning."

"You could have found a chance at school."

"I was busy playing tour guide for the new kid."

"New kid?"

"Akira. He sat next to me and asked me to show him around. Apparently he gets lost easily."

"..."

"What?"

"What is he like?"

"Huh? Well, he was really shy, but he was nice enough, I guess."

"What does he _look_ like?"

"Well, he's a little small and kinda girly looking, but the girls like him."

"..."

"Bruce?"

"Be careful around him."

"What? Why?"

"If he is who I think he is... I suggest you be careful."

xxx

Batman handed the Riddler over to Gordon, before making his usual disappearance. He secretly enjoyed watching them try to figure out where he went. He was making his way to the batmobile when he heard the commotion. He changed course, walking along the building next to the alley he had heard the voices from. He was surprised to see Saito.

Saito was surrounded by a group of thugs. He stood tall and confident, his eyes flickering around nervously. He looked like he had been roughed up a bit, but so did a couple of the thugs.

"You think you can rough up our guys and get away with it?" the leader snarled.

"They should have left the lady be," Saito retorted

"I agree."

The thug turned to the source of the voice to find his other men laying unconscious on the ground. Neither of them had noticed. Batman stood among them. The thug's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Leave."

That was all it took to send the leader running. Batman turned his attention to Saito, who gave him a defiant frown.

"I could have handled them," Saito said.

"Sure."

"I could and I was."

"That's not what I saw."

Saito glared at him for a few seconds, but then his expression softened.

"But I guess I owe you a thank you, weither way."

"No need."

"But-"

Before Saito could say any more, Batman was gone. Saito stared after him for a few moments, before a dark, sadistic smile spread across his face.

"Beautiful..."


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

Akira waved goodbye to his new friend. He watched as Terry ran after his younger brother, until he disappeared from sight. Once they were gone, a dark smile spread across his faceand he turned to the older who stood several yards away. Bruce Wayne glared at the 'younger' man with a look of rage that was, to Akira's excitement, barely managing to hide his fear.

Bruce, love!" Akira called a little too cheerfully as he all but skipped up to the older man, ignoring, or rather enjoying, the way Bruce flinched as he stopped a foot before him. "I missed you, my love!"

"Don't call me that," Bruce growled.

"Aww, but love-"

"Stay away from Terry."

Akira brought his hands to his mouth in mock shock.

"Love, are you jealous?"

"Not hardly, and stop calling me that!"

Akira grinned and began to walk a lazy circle around the man.

"And what will you do?"

Akira delighted in Bruce's visible discomfort as he stopped right behind him. He leaned up so that his lips wre right next to Bruce's ear.

"You are old and weak, and even back then, you couldn't do anything to me," he whispered. He brought his arms up to hug Brice from behind, reveling in how Bruce began to shake at the touch. "Terry can't either. We're I to become... upset and harm his family..." Alira paused to place a kiss below his ear. "Not to mention I still have those delightful videos of mine! I wonder what would happen if I leaked them to the press..."

Akira was distracted by the sound of growling. Ace barred his fangs at the man, than barked loudly. Sighing, Akira backed off.

"And the moment is ruined. I'll see you later, love."

And with that, Akira was gone. Bruce fell to his knees, not even noticing Ace's attempts to comfort his master.


	5. Chapter 5

Xxx

Dana sat alone, once again, waiting for Terry. Really? Sure his job was important, but this was becoming ridiculous! Sure, she could get the father-like figure thing, but there was a limit to how far he could push this. It wasn't fair that he made her jealous over an 80-year-old man for Christ's sake! And he had been neglecting his family as well. No job was worth that!

Maybe she should have a talk with Mr. Wayne.

Dana stood, her patience failing her. She began to walk away, when she saw him.

Akira smiled at her.

Xxx

Terry ran down the streets as fast as he could. Inque just had to attack today. He couldn't be late again. He turned the corner just as he heard a scream. He groaned and ran back, turning into an alley. The woman continued to scream as the man tried to pull her bag from her hands. Terry ran in, slamming into the attacker's side. The attacker struggled to his feet and growled at Terry.

"Try it. I dare you."

The man wavered, studying him, than ran past him. Terry didn't bother stopping him. He didn't have the-

"Thank you!"

The woman flung herself at him and clung to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I- your welcome. You should call the police, I gotta-"

Before he knew what was happening, the woman had pressed her lips to his. He froze, not sure what do. That second's hesitation was more than he could spare.

He saw her the moment he managed to pull away. He felt like a deer caught in headlights as Dana glared with more fury than he had seen in all his time as Batman. It wasn't until she finally turned and ran off that Terry was able to get his legs to begin working.

"Dana! Dana, wait!"

As he ran after her, he didn't notice Akira, smiling triumphantly. The woman came out of the alley, watching disinterestedly. The almost thief joined them as soon as Terry was out of view.

"Good job, children," Akira said as he held out two envelopes. "Here is your pay."


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx

Terry kicked the dumpster in frustration. Nothing can ever go his way, can it? How was he supposed to fix this now? His phone was ringing. No doubt Bruce wondering where he was. He really should answer, but he was really no in the mood. He walked down the street, his anger and frustration making him move quickly.

"Give us what you've got, and this doesn't have to get ugly."

Terry rolled his eyes. Again? He looked down the alley once he had reached it. There were a bunch of thugs crowded around a woman with her back pressed against the wall. The woman seemed calm enough, though Terry was sure that was only because she was in shock or something. One of the thugs noticed Terry and turned to face him, the steel pole in his hands raised threateningly.

"Just walk away, kid. This don't concern you."

"It sure don't," Terry said. "But I've had a bad and taking it out on garbage like you really sounds good right about now."

"Why you little-"

The thug swung at him. Terry dodged it easily than grabbed the poll and twisted it from the thugs hands. He swung out and knocked him out cold. The other thugs left the man and began to charge at him. It was almost too easy. There were only five of them, and they were amateurs. Not even the Jokers would take these guys. He ad taken out the fourth one when he made his mistake. The fifth one made it around and knocked him in the back of the head with something hard. He instinctively whipped around and took the last thug out before he crumbled against the wall. He didn't lose consciousness, but he was dazed for... he wasn't sure how long. But he was aware of the woman he just saved trying to make sure he was okay.

But who was that guy talking to him?

He looked to find the woman kneeling in front of him. Only he wasn't a woman. He looked like one, but his jaw was too strong and his chest was too flat. And judging by the muscles hidden under his loose shirt that Terry could only notice because of Bruce's training, he probably could have handled the thugs himself. His blonde hair was grown past his shoulders and seemed to cling to his head and neck like it was wet.

"Are you okay?" his voice was deep and accented, an accent he couldn't place.

"Yeah, fine," Terry said as he stood.

"You should get that checked out," he said.

"I've had much worse, trust me," Terry said.

"If you say so. Thank you. Let me repay you somehow," the man said.

"No need."

"Please. I can't do much, but..."

"Really, it's fine."

"At least let me buy you dinner, unless you have a previous arrangement.."

"Not anymore... okay, but if you start getting weird on me, I'm gone. I'm Terry, by the way."

"Alexei."

xxx

"it sounds like you've had a rough day," Alexei said.

"You could say that," Terry said had picked up another fry. "Not all that uncommon though."

"This happens a lot?"

"Yeah... I've got this job that takes up a lot of my time."

"Is it worth it?" Alexei asked.

Terry though for a moment.

"Yes. No one understands it, but I help a lot of people with my job. If my social life has to suffer because of it, than so be it."

"You sound like a very admirable young man," Alexei said. "But you can't let this job be everything. Even if it's your main focus, you have to have something or someone to keep you grounded, or else you'll just end up destroying yourself. Than who will help all those people?"

"Someone like a girlfriend?" Terry said bitterly.

"Or a really good friend," Alexei said.

"Yeah... Speaking of jobs, I gotta go, I'm late," Terry said as he stood.

"Good luck Terry," Alexei said. "I hope we meet again."

Terry smiled.

"You know what? So do I."


End file.
